Angel Kiss
by hyoteilover
Summary: a girl moves to seigaku what does hyotei have to do with it? may croos over with hunterxhunter. pointless chapter but it will make sence in the end. OCxAtobe or Yuushi sugestions welcome!


Hi everyone who is attempting to read my first fanfic. Just incase you wanted warning this chapter is really pointless and doesn't have much use to the story but its here anyway. I will pretty much torture Ryoma in future chapters so be warned. If you don't like seigaku fics then you'll be happy to know other schools come out. Anything you know I don't own.  
  
Meeting Seigaku.  
  
'How long is this guy going to babble on?' Wondered a girl trying to stifle a yawn. She was sitting in the office of the head of her new school, who was currently yapping something about rules and stuff.  
  
It was the middle of the school year and she was moving schools. Why? She wondered for the hundredth time. She loved her old school. She sighed. 'Well it can' be that bad. I mean Ryoma goes here.' Another sigh.  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
'no' she thought  
  
"Now your room is down the hallway to the left #44. Goodbye" she almost laughed at the fat man.  
  
"Um. Thank you." She replied in a slightly over sarcastic voice.  
  
'Um.... 44 where is 44. 38, 42 and here is number 44. wait what happened to 40?'  
  
for some strange reason she heard shouts and screams coming from inside. 'why do I feel like this was a bigger mistake than it seems? Oh well, here goes nothing.'  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'Why did I decide to join the tennis team? No that's not rite, Why did I have to join seigaku?' Ryoma thought for the millionth time. He could feel a very bad headache coming on. 'Why does everyone have to make so much noise?'  
  
'who invited them anyway? It's my room. No wait, I have a good idea whose fault this is.'  
  
Walking over to his spiky haired 'friend' and purposely banged into him.  
  
"Ite... oi Echizen watch where you're going. This room isn't that big you know."  
  
"it wouldn't be crowded if the hole tennis team wasn't here"  
  
That's not true the whole team isn't here.'  
  
"That's not the point Momo sempai, why are all of you here anyway?" ryoma asked in an I'm-trying-not-to-yell-at-you voice.  
  
"Because I was nice enough to get all of your nice sempai here, just to take just to make sure you weren't bored on this wonderful day, why else?"  
  
"...what ever"  
  
Walking away, very quickly might I add, Ryoma looked around him. Kikumaru and Oishi were talking quietly on the sofa. Or rather, Kikumaru was making a whole lot of noise and mess, by jumping, knocking and breaking his things, while Oishi was desperately trying to calm him down.  
  
On the other side of the room Fuji was trying Inui's new juice, which was glowing, sparkling, bubbling, steaming, changing color and being shoved down poor Momo's throat, who, in his opinion deserved it.  
  
'Why can't I have normal companions? Why is it me?' he thought.  
  
' because you're an annoying little first year with horrible social skills, and frankly I think they just like tormenting you'  
  
'that's just so helpful isn't it?'  
  
'glad to be at service, Ryoma-chan'  
  
' don't call me that!'  
  
'why not Ryoma-chan?'  
  
'Who are you anyway?'  
  
'I'm your annoying little conscience, Ryoma-chan '  
  
'Oh no, I have a conscience with a mental problem. Ahhhh'  
  
'who's the one with the mental problem? your the one talking to your self'  
  
'Oh great, i'm surrounded by idiots and i'm talking to myself'  
  
'Oh good you noticed'  
  
'Cant you like go away?'  
  
' I could, but where's the fun in that?'  
  
' lalala I cant here you lalala'  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
'some ones at the door'  
  
'spot the obvious'  
  
'hey I found a ducky'  
  
'what does that have to do with any thing?'  
  
'Absolutely nothing. You know when some one knocks it means they want to come in, so you walk to the door and let them in. geez I thought even you would no that'  
  
'I know what to do'  
  
'then stop arguing and let the person in'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Do you think there's something wrong with Echizen?" "ya, he has a visitor." "No, I mean he's not moving" "Oh rite"  
  
Because of Ryoma's current disability Fuji went to open the door.  
  
"Hi you've reached Echizen's room. He is currently having mental disability or breakdown. I think he needs to see a doctor or a psychiatrist. Would you mind coming back in twenty minutes?" Fuji's welcome was followed by silence. The girl in the door simply smiled at Fuji, who was apparently challenging her to reply. So she did, although she changed her sweet smile to an evil smirk.  
  
"Hello Shusuke" she stood there for a while allowing the tennis plaers to examine her. she had sleek, long black hair, pure baby like skin. Her sharp eyes were a icy blue, impossible to read. Soft lips were placed on her perfect face. She fashionably in black and white with silver accessories. She looked so beautiful and innocent just standing there with a playful smile.  
  
She pushed through the crowd of gawking tennis players, grabbed bucket conveniently lying on the floor, and filled it with icy water. Walking over to Ryoma, who was still arguing with him self, dumped it over his head.  
  
He turned and blinked at her. So she tipped the rest if it onto him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at her.  
  
"Why hello to you to, brother dearest"  
  
"Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Now, now Ryoma is that the way to treat your sister?" Fuji said as she pretended to wipe teary eyes. "She move all the way here and this is how you treat her? Tsk,tsk"  
  
"Echizen you shouldn't make girls cry." Momo said rapped his hands around her attempting to comfort her.  
  
She screamed then flipped him over her shoulder, knocking him out.  
  
"Did you have to scream?" ryoma asked tiredly  
  
"Yes, makes it dramatic. Why is there a group of people staring at me?"  
  
"That's most of the Seigake regulars."  
  
"Ok. Conichwa, my name is Echizen Akari; I'm Ryoma's older sister, well half sister actually"  
  
"Uso~ Ochibi~ you never told us you had a sister~ kawaii nya~ and she got Momo to shut up"  
  
"Akari, this is Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Shuichiro, Inui Sadaharu and he one you half killed and caused lifetime damage to is Momoshiro Takeshi."  
  
"Thanks Shusuke you make me feel so good about it"  
  
so how was it? Bad? Oh well next chapter will be better. Hyotei is in it. Please review, should I cross over with hunterxhunter? Oh well. 


End file.
